iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Balarr Fleet
The Balarr Fleet is the largest fleet in the Known World independent of any sovereign state or Free City, and exists largely to further the business interests of the Balarr Family Mercantile Company. It is currently situated primarily around the Stepstones isle of Pryr, in the Narrow Sea, where the family has heir base of operations. Ships Flagships * Prospect - The personal ship of Vyrio Balarr, head of the Balarr Family, Prospect ''is named for the ship gifted to first-mate Irror Balarr around 145AC by his Captain Aeraphos Phassahran. With the vessel, he started to build the Balarr's business empire. * ''Willow Wind - ''Sent to Braavos under the helm of Ballio Ormoris following the conquest of the Myrish fleet. * ''Pryr's Pride * Expanse * Irror's Dream * Amnesty * Chosen Serenity - ''The personal ship of Serenei Balarr, who currently resides in Braavos. * ''Falcon * Keeper Swanships * Reverie * Hyacinth * Moonflower Warships * Assiduity - Stationed in Tyrosh during the Festival of Colour, the warship was used to ferry Ballio Ormoris and Maron Martell's representatives back to Pryr so that discussions of an alliance could be reached. * Manta * Imperial - ''Accompanied Vyrio Balarr and his retinue aboard the ''Prospect to the Festival of Prosperity in Pentos at the start of 282AC. * Nightingale * Silent Ghost * Mirina's Kiss * Narwhal * Evening Close * Ophidian * Vortex * Dragonfly * Aeonian * Cerulean * Wolf-fish * Hemlock * Thunderchild * Irenic ''-'' 'Sent with Ballio Ormoris and ''Willow Wind to Braavos in the name of ensuring continued peace between the Balarr and Braavosi fleets after the seizing of the Myrish navy following the Harrying of Myr. Later travelled to King's Landing under the command of Ballio, who sought a chance for discussion with representatives of the Iron Throne of Westeros. * Liberty * Eruidite * Eon -'' Sent with Ballio Ormoris and ''Willow Wind to Braavos in the name of ensuring continued peace between the Balarr and Braavosi fleets after the seizing of the Myrish navy following the Harrying of Myr. * Mutine * Denizen * Scorned * Pitfighter * Schism * Last Embers * Shadewalker * Cabal * Castigation * Valyria's Doom * Leviathan * Champion * Meridian * Claw * Oathbreaker * Lost Scion * Telos * Millennium * Elderglass * Duke's Wind * Thrice * Falselight * Reticence '''- '''Sent with Ballio Ormoris and Willow Wind to Braavos in the name of ensuring continued peace between the Balarr and Braavosi fleets after the seizing of the Myrish navy following the Harrying of Myr. ' * ''Eldritch * Resignation * Calamity * Emperor * Past Zenith * Lampray * Shard * Malachite Shield * Sermon * Wave of Justice * Ascension * Forgemaster * Reunion ''- Accompanied Vyrio Balarr and his retinue aboard the Prospect to the Festival of Prosperity in Pentos at the start of 282AC.' ' * ''Curse * Dominion of the Drowned * Aronos' Shadow - ''Intercepted Nevio Brenyl as he attempted to depart the city of Myr after the Harrying of Myr. Captained by Tychan Vollymion, a Pentoshi. * ''Totem * Firstborn * Relentless * Copper Titan * Sand King * Ritual * Farewell * Truest Pride * Legacy * Heart of Courage * Oracle Cogs * Sunfish ''- The ship previously captained by Torren Vance before returning to Westeros. * ''Moonflower - A small merchant cog responsible for ferrying Saerela Vaelaros and her companions from Tyrosh to Myr. * Wanderer - ''Captained by Varen Ormoyor, the ''Wanderer is currently travelling with the Great Expedition as the representative of the Balarr Family. * Amaranth * Majesty * Grace of the Sea * Jumentous * Celestial * Silver Strand * Benefactor * Glimmer * Rose Gold * Day's Dawn * Serena * Cinnamon '' * ''Peon * Lost Light * Periwinkle * Burgundy * Quire * Fernbrake * Lambert * Ardent Wish * Sweet Chorine * Divagation * Lady of Lhorulu * Thrall * Solstice * Endless Summer * Pathfinder * Sweetwater * Nomad Category:The Balarr Family Category:Pryr